Drummer Vs Drummer ends in Love!
by Kevin-Clark-Is-Mine83
Summary: When Caitlin Davis is forced to live w her Uncle Dewey in New York where she meets Freddy, will these two drummers stop trying to show eachother up and admit their true feelings? Or will they regret the day the ever met?
1. The Bad News Comes!

"Argh!" Caitlin Davis screamed as she plopped herself on her big plush bed. She threw her drumsticks on the ground, and screamed. She couldn't believe her parents were sending her to live with her uncle Dewey, in New York. It's not that she didn't like her uncle, she loves him like crazy. It's just she doesn't want to leave her friends behind in California. Caitlins mom knocked on the door.

"Caitlin...honey, can I come in?"

"I'm sorry Caitlin's not here at the moment She doesn't want to talk to you... so leave a message after the beep. Beep!" Caitlin barked sarcastically.

Caitlin's mom opened the door, and entered to see her angry daughter. "Honey, cut the attitude. We're doing this for your own good." Her mom said sympathetically patting her daughter on the back. Caitlin glared up at her mom, and rolled her eyes.

"My own good, what the heck is that supposed to mean?" Caitlin cried into her pillow.

"Your father and I feel, that you need to get your head more into school work instead of drumming all the time." her mother stated.

"Excuse me!" Caitlin barked.

"We feel, that drumming all the time has impacted your school work. This new High School has an excellent band, but still emphasizes the importance of doing your work." Her mother stated firmly.

"So when do I leave?" Caitlin grunted.

Her mother looked around her daughter's room hesitantly, then answered, "The day after tomorrow."

Caitlin's eyes became wider, then she screamed, "What! There is no way in heck, that I can get packed in that short amount of time!"

"Well then, you better get started." Caitlin's mom smiled as she left the room, leaving Caitlin standing speechless. Caitlin grabbed all of her suitcases and started jamming things into them. Then she stopped, and thought of how she was going to get her drum set to her uncle' apartment building.

_I hope you liked the first chapter. Tell me if I should up-date._ _Sorry it's so short, but I thought making it any longer would ruin the mood of the chapter!_


	2. New York, and unpacking

It was the day Caitlin was supposed to leave, but as she left her house, she couldn't help but cry. She wiped away her tears, grabbed her suitcase off the ground and put it in the back seat of her dad's truck. She looked at her mom, and gave her a really big hug.

"I'm going to miss you sweetie." Caitlin's mom said trying to hold back her tears.

Caitlin began to cry even harder. Then as she was crying, she paused. She thought again of how she was going to get her drum set to her uncle's apartment.

"Uh...mom...how am I gonna get my drum set to New York?" Caitlin asked her mom looking at the bed of her dad's truck. It was full of her suitcases, bags, and many other things she was bringing with her.

"Do you have it all packed up? Even the stool, microphones, wires, sound equipment, and speakers?" Her mom asked looking at her van.

"Yeah. Why?" Caitlin asked with puzzled expression on her face.

"I don't have to work today, and since you have your hands full already, I can leave in a few hours and drive to New York, and get there by tomorrow. You'll have it by tomorrow afternoon."

"Oh my gosh mom! You're a life saver." Caitlin shouted hugging her mom really tight.

"Now you two better get going. Dewey is expecting you." Her mom cried.

Caitlin picked up her guitar, and laptop, and got into the truck. As she got in, she very lightly put her guitar in the back seat, and watched her dad pull away from her house. She had only been to New York once, when her uncle moved there. She was both excited, and sad to be leaving.

She got to New York the next day, because they drove all night. Because her dad would let her sleep, while he was driving, then when he got even a little tired, he would let her drive. They left early in the morning the previous day, and drove all night without stopping. As they pulled up into the parking lot of

Dewey's Apartment building, Caitlin began to smile. Her uncle owned the top floor of the building, because he had a band that he started when he faked being a substitute to make some money back in 2003. She would have her own apartment room. It would have one bedroom or maybe two, a living room, a bathroom, a front closet, a walk-in bedroom closet, and a kitchen. It would be like living on her own house, only her uncle's room was only two doors down. She was happy to have a place of her own to play her drums.

As she entered the top floor Dewey greeted her with a great, big bear hug.

"How's my favorite niece?" He asked releasing her.

Caitlin smiled. She always loved her uncle, because he had the heart of a real rocker, but he also had the heart of a real sweetie. "I'm doing just fine Uncle Dewey." "How about yourself?"

"I'm great." Man you look different than you did when you were 9 kiddo." he stated laughing.

Caitlin was now 5' 8", had long caramel colored hair with chunky dark brown highlights, caramel colored eyes, and perfect straight white teeth. She was thin, and very pretty.

"Thanks... I guess." She giggled as he showed her to her room.

Her dad was outside, getting the rest of her many suitcases. As she opened the door to her room, her cell phone rang. She answered it, and it was her mom.

"Hey mom." "What's up?" she asked into her phone.

" I just got here with your drum set." "You're uncle, and some very handsome boy from his band are helping me carry it in." her mom stated.

"Ok. Thanks mom." Caitlin said, putting down her guitar, and putting away some of her clothes, and shoes. She wanted them to hurry up, with her drums so she could play. Also, for some very strange and un-understandable reason, she really wanted to meet this boy her mom said was helping her uncle with her drums.

_I guess you can tell that the very handsome boy is Freddy. I hope you like this chapter. I was making this one about her getting there, and seeing her room, and talking with her uncle. I hope you like it. I'm hoping to update soon._


End file.
